The Quiet One
by brown phantom
Summary: The private thoughts and actions of Kasumi can be quite surprising. Part One in a Ranma monologue series.


With the hectic and chaotic day over, I can now relax and let the tension leave me. It must be surprising to hear me say that, considering my reputation. Most people in this hellhole called Nerima think I never get tense or even bothered by the insanity that characterizes it, but they're _so_ wrong. I'm human. Even I get upset and close to losing it. I guess I'm just much more patient and tolerant than most Nerimans.

Perhaps I should explain why I'm in this situation. My name is Kasumi Tendo, eldest daughter of Soun Tendo, and caretaker of the Tendo Dojo. Our home must be the bulls-eye for the chaos in our district, and has been that way ever since the Saotome family moved in. Everyone blames Ranma for the chaos here, especially my two sisters, but not me. The way I see it, the blame is more on the short-sightedness and violent tendencies of those that want a piece of him, one way or another.

Things were bad before though, although not nearly to the present degree. Mother died when I was still young and it changed us forever. Father lost the will to teach and became overprotective of us three, like he was afraid we'd die too. Nabiki developed her infamous Ice Queen persona and became only interested in things that benefitted or pleased her immediately, most likely out of fear of developing an attachment that was doomed to end in sadness. Akane simply lost her control over her anger, as if she wanted to be angry at someone for Mother's death but never bothered to aim it. So instead it just radiates off her like body heat.

You might think I feel I got off easily in the wake of the funeral. I disagree. With everyone being the emotional wreck they were, and often still are, there was no one else left to tend to the house. All the responsibility of a parent had been forced onto me, a 9-year-old girl. And I did it because it had to be done. It wasn't long until they all became dependent on me.

Should have seen that coming, huh?

So now, over a decade later, nothing has changed except our ages. I still do all the work, except reconstruction sometimes, and no one gives it a second thought. Nabiki at least has the burden of the budget, but acts like that's all the burden she can handle. Although I think it's more a hobby than a helping hand really. Father does nothing but play go or shogi with Mr. Saotome and drink. Akane at least tries to help me sometimes but usually makes things worse since she's so impatient, as if she tries to do it faster than me if not better. As for Ranma, well, he's got enough to deal with so I don't hold it against him.

As much as I love my family, there are days I wish I could disappear like that Ryoga boy. They have taken my life from me. Or had I simply surrendered it long ago? I have so few friends I can keep in touch with now, which doesn't help. Most have college and tend to stay out of touch, as if chaos was contagious. So what life I have is spent tending to whoever happens to be under this roof.

And the worst part is that I can't change it. Everyone is so dependent on me that if I tried to stop they'd practically starve and live in squalor. They can't tend to themselves anymore it seems, outside of cleaning their rooms. Thank the gods they all at least do _that_ chore on their own without prompting, except Mr. Saotome at times. Father's hopeless, Nabiki avoids housework like the plague, and Akane...well...let's just say that Kodachi Kuno's poisons are less cruel to give than her cooking.

But I can't act like it bothers me. Last time I did, about a month after Mother's funeral, I sorely regretted it. Father only actually took care of the dojo part itself and the family shrine; apparently he forgot the rest. Nabiki said that without an allowance she had no motivation, and I sure as hell couldn't give her one. And Akane, being young, tempermental, and impatient, accidentally made the messes worse in the process. Afterwards, it was silently agreed that everything worked out best if I did it all myself.

So that's why I do everything in that house. No, that's why I do everything in MY house. It may be in Father's name, and others may live there too, but that place runs on MY sweat and blood. I run it, and anyone who disagrees is a huge idiot. The downside is that I don't or can't have a life of my own. Sadly I can't find time to be with a certain doctor, although his comical antics in my presence are to blame too. I also have to permanently smile for others and act content to keep things going smoothly.

You'd be surprised how often I've silently wished for someone to take my place for just one night.

Now at night, I sneak out and head out for a moment and place of privacy.I don't worry about followers; no one would want to follow me. After all, everyone assumes I can't feel anything but joy and serenity.

I find an empty lot that has seen a lot of martial arts spars and damage. More couldn't possibly hurt. I stand in the center and perform a kata to ease myself and meditate. I may not be a practicing martial artist myself, but I am a dojo child and I see a lot of fights. I do know a few things about the arts.

With the kata complete, I extend my arms outward and form a dark purple ball of chi between my hands. I point up and cry "Stress Reliever" as the tension-based chi leaves my body and shoots upwards like a firework. Under the black of night, none would see my attack. Appropriate, since no one saw the stress that caused it.

Relieved now that I literally got the stress out of my system, I return home. MY home. This wasn't the first time I used the Stress Reliever, and with all that happens in the devil's playground called Nerima, it surely wouldn't be the last time.

Ever hear the phrase "It's always the quiet ones" ? Well, it's true.

The End

AN: Before you flame me for having Kasumi being OOC, you should know these are her thoughts and not actually words she's saying outloud. We all have thoughts like this sooner or later, and I doubt that Kasumi is so serene she's the exception to the rule. If she _is_ so serene that she cannot think like this, then she's more messed up in the head than the Kuno's.

I've also decided to do a series of Ranma monologue oneshots that starts with this one. Other ones that will come may involve Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo, eventually Ranma and Akane, and maybe more. If you enjoyed this, try to check the others too. Check my profile page to see them listed if you can't find them.


End file.
